The Water Is In My Ears Again
by 96thPerson
Summary: Chung is having nightmares, about the day he goes to the Temple of Trials to face his father, and Elsword is there to make him feel... Good. Chung/Elsword, yaoi, slash. Don't like? Don't read. (Bad typo, sorry c(X)


Ello. Nother oneshot. LOOK, ISDC IS BACK HAHAHAH.

Chung's POV, it feels like a first for me lol How long has it been since I actually played a Chung though, since Ara came and took over my universe lol Gotta say though, I kinda miss IP.

Anyway, I killed my senpai with this, so I hope you guys get some kind of joy out of this story too. Or maybe not because moody Chung lol And Els is just like "Hi."

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Eve- Code Battle Seraph

Raven- Blade Master

Aisha- Elemental Master

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Ara- Yama Raja (Though honestly none of this is important XD)

* * *

The water was in my ears again. I felt the ice cold current swirling around me, smothering me in it's embrace. Hamel was sinking fast, and there was nothing I could do about it. Above the surface, my friends were fighting someone in red and black, a Seiker who was corrupt and dying and fighting like a caged animal.

_father_

I clenched my eyes shut. The salt of the ocean stung, and I didn't want to watch them fight. I never wanted to watch them fight, I never wanted to see them get hurt, especially not him...

_father_

The water suddenly rushed past me, like I was being dragged out of it, then suddenly changed direction. My back slammed on a hard marble floor and knocked the wind out of me. I coughed, my eyes going wide, and then I cringed as a headache overtook me, my vision blurring.

_Father_

I shakily stood, breathing heavily. The tension in the air was thick, suffocating, and I could feel it weighing me down. I tried to stand straight, but it hurt to. I had to strain my muscles to look up.

The others were standing there, Raven, Ara, and Eve furthest away from me. The Nasod gave me her normal blank face, before breaking into a hysterical grin, and then vanishing. Ara, who was in En Mode, did the same thing, also vanishing. Eventually, Raven, Rena, and Aisha followed till only Elsword and I were left.

_Chung_

Elsword turned to me, and no matter how hard I tried to focus on his face, he was always blurry. I could vaguely make out some semblance of a smile, but it molded into something else, a scowl. I tried to call to him, opened my mouth to speak, but I only croaked instead.

_Hey._

He summoned Cornwell, and charged at me. I didn't even register he had moved, till he was right on top of me. I blocked him with my Destroyer, gritting my teeth against the strength of his swings. I remembered his mocking tone when we sparred, "I'm not even trying," and I tried to imagine him attacking in a way I could block, or at least some kind of hit that wouldn't be lethal.

_Chung_

He swung his sword again, knocking my Destroyer out of my hands, and for almost a fraction of a second, I could clearly see his red eyes. I tried to call his name again, but like last time, I couldn't make a sound. He took two steps to build power, then lunged forward, Cornwell's blade glinting.

_HEY_

The sound of windows shattering met my ears, and a searing pain ripped through my abdomen. I coughed, a waterfall of red flowing from my mouth, and I blinked tears from my eyes. I looked up at Elsword, he looked surprised, angry, _hurt_, for a fraction of a second, then gave me a sweet smile. "E-els... Sword..."

He jerked at the sword, inching it slightly higher and scraping one of my ribs. I gripped his arm, whimpering in pain. He didn't pull back. "I-It hurts...!"

"Don't worry Chung. Don't worry. I know."

_Elsword._

His hand moved again, and he jerked the sword back. Before it even left my body, I blacked out, the rush of water being the last thing I felt.

The water was in my ears again.

* * *

I gasped loudly, like my first breath of air after almost being drowned, and sat up straight. Breaths came in fast, heavy pants, and I felt ice cold. I shivered, hugging my knees to my chest, and a quiet, shaky sob escaped me. I was scared. Of all the nightmares I had that week, that one was the most frightening. I had felt Rena break my legs, I had watched Aisha burn me to death, even Raven had hurt me at some point, but I never thought one of my nightmares would revolve around _Elsword._

The blankets next to me stirred, and Elsword gave a low moan of annoyance. "Chung... Why are you awake..."

I gasped, inching away from him. "D-don't..."

Wait, I thought. He won't hurt me. This is the real Elsword, not some dream. I didn't have to be afraid of him. Right?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving me a tired glance, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Chung, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just had a bad dream. Don't worry-" His words flashed through my head again, "Don't worry." Elsword gave me a worried look, scooting closer to me so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Are you sure? You're pale. And cold."

"I-I know Elsword. I know. God, I just... You killed me. It was like every other nightmare this week, but it was _you..._" I told him, hiding my face in my knees again. There was still a dull ache, where I had been stabbed. I clutched my chest, trying to will the pain away, but it didn't work. It only started to hurt more, and another sob escaped me.

Elsword was silent for a long while, before he lightly kissed my ear. "Are you scared? Is it because you're going to the Temple of Trials tomorrow? You've been having these dreams all week, I'm starting to get _really_ worried."

"I don't know. I know that I'd have to fight my father again, but I also heard I mights have to fight all of my closest friends too. I don't want to hurt you guysâ€¦ I don't want to hurt you..." I told him. He kissed my ear again, hugging me closer. "Chung... If you want, I can go with you. Hell, I bet we all could-"

"No! I mean... This is just something I have to do on my own... I have to face my father again, and I know he's powerful, but I can't have anyone else get hurtâ€¦ Especially not... you..."

He forced me to trail off, pushing my face towards his so he could kiss me. It was comforting, and I felt some warmth spreading back through my cold bones. I turned to fully face him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and tangling my fingers into his hair, and he pressed his palms against my hips, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, moving my legs to either side of his hips, and rolled back so he was on top of me. We broke the kiss, and he gave me a worried gaze. "Chung..? Are you sure you want to do this..?"

"Yeah... I... Please... Just make me feel good... One last time if I don't come home tomorrow." I whispered, holding his neck. He flushed slightly and gave me an angry glare, but leaned down and kissed my neck anyway, whispering, "Alright. I'll be slow, I know you like it like that. And don't say stupid shit like that, We both know you'll come home."

I smiled gratefully, shivering as his hands slid my pants down my hips, his lips traveling all over my body. He nibbled at my clavicle, sliding his tongue along the bone but never biting. One of his fingers ran up my side, to my nipple, and he flicked it into hardness. I shuddered, lacing our fingers together, and he gave my hand a tight squeeze as he licked my other nipple. He pulled back and gave a light puff of air, sitting up and kissing my knuckles. "Prince."

"D-don't call me that..." I whispered, trying to pull my hand away. He started kissing my fingertips, moving to my palm, and then my wrist. "Isn't it your name though?"

I fell silent, closing my eyes and leaning back, and said, "Not anymore, Els. Not anymore."

He fell silent as well, leaning down and pressing flush against me to kiss at my jaw. I still felt chilled, compared to his warm body, and I hugged him close to me. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go to the temple tomorrow, and I definitely didn't want this moment to end.

He ran his hands over my hips again, brushing against my hard on, and I grit my teeth. He took the shaft in his hand and gave a slow pump, before starting a steady pace. I writhed under him, and I felt my thighs tensing against his sides. He ran a hand over the back of my thigh, kissing my knee. I clenched the bed sheets in my hand, arching at his long strokes on both my thigh and my cock, and I gave a low moan.

It felt nice, being under his complete control, to be able to trust him so completely that I could let him take control of my body. I'd never felt this kind of pleasure or trust before, and I was overjoyed that it was Elsword of all people who could make me feel like this.

He pulled his hands away from my body and reached over me, to the bedside table, and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. I smirked at his hand, and he gave me a grin. "See? I didn't forget it this time."

He started to pour some onto his fingers, but I stopped him. "Wait. Don't prep. Just go."

He gave me a surprised look. "Really? Won't that hurt?"

"Just do it. I want you so badly right now, I can't wait another minute." I said. He flushed again, rubbing the back of his neck with his dry hand. "I-If you say so..."

He slipped out of his pants, and then pulled mine off, tossing them to one of the corners of the bed. He slicked himself up with lube and lined up with my entrance, holding one of my legs, and he kissed me as he started to push in.

The pain wasn't unbearable, but it still hurt. I bit my lip to keep from moaning, gripping the bed sheets until my knuckles went white. He whispered against my neck, and I could feel him watching me for any signs of discomfort or pain. I liked this, feeling every inch of him enter me slowly, it wasn't like any time before. This time, it didn't feel like a dream, or heaven, or any of that. It was grounding, and I felt so warm and full.

"E-els..." I moaned out, my face becoming beat red. He took one of my hands and held it, squeezing reassuringly. "Have you always been this tight?"

"You didn't prep this time, smart." I told him, rocking my hips to take him deeper. I felt myself quivering, and Elsword gave my ear another soft kiss. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I can take a little pain, I'm not a girl." I whispered, squeezing his hand in return. He smiled, a genuine smile, and gave a nod. "I'm moving then."

He pulled my leg over his shoulder and started thrusting, long and slow. The first few movements, he kept changing the angle, until he found the spot he was looking for. I moaned loudly, clamping my hand over my mouth as he angled himself so he could stroke my prostate with each thrust.

"Els- Elsword- Please..." I moaned, reaching up with one hand to stroke his cheek. "Open your eyes, let me, ah... Let me see... Watch me..."

He compiled, his red eyes fluttering open and meeting mine. I was so close, so close to perfection it was bittersweet and almost painful, but warm and soft and perfect in every way. I gave a short shudder and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and his thrusts started becoming slightly faster and more erratic. He pulled back a short ways, panting, "S-sorry, I'm so close..."

"Me too... Make it last, I want to feel you come inside of me. Els... Elsword, I love you.." I kissed him again, and he hit my prostate dead on. A shudder rippled through me and I clenched my eyes shut, bright lights passing through my vision as I came onto his stomach. He pushed into me as deeply as he could, and I felt his seed spew inside of me, hot and slimy. He slid out as I broke the kiss for air, and collapsed next to me before rolling to his side and pulling me closer.

"Was it good?" Elsword mumbled against my neck, stroking my hips. I held his shoulders, nuzzling into his chest. "I feel better... Hopefully I won't have any nightmares..."

"Just don't sleep too long." He joked. "I know you'll have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow..." I leaned in for another short kiss. "Don't talk about it. I don't want to be reminded that I might not come back."

He gave me another glare. "I told you not to say those kinds of things. You have to come home. I know you will."

"But there's still a chance I won't... And if I don't, then what...?" I asked him. He sighed angrily, socking me lightly in the arm. "If you keep saying stupid crap like this, I won't let you go at all."

"... Fine." I rolled over so my back faced him. "I'll be gone before you wake up, so I guess... Goodbye in advance..." _And maybe forever... _I added as an afterthought.

* * *

THERE ARE YOU HAPPY SELF I'M DONE.

Literally my comment on my google doc lol Angst. Angst leads to moodiness. Chung is moody, and thus, angsting. Have fun running the Temple of Trials, guys~ And Chung~ (Sorry, I'm really tired, it's so hoooooot)


End file.
